Erebus
The Realm It is hard The Sea is the Source of all Mana. The resourceful of raw power and creation. It shines down onto it's own surface and reflects back it's own light. It is a gem of endless magical generation. Here Prime is represented in the Sea and all it's potential. The Creatures that dwell here are spells themselves made manifest from the Tapestry. By Space all is made eternally vast in all ways as well as minutly small. Mage's find here an endless adventure, an unceasing journey, and an insumountable task. Everything about the Boundless Sea is impossble to chart and too intircate to explain. This is reflected in the ruling creatures the Taniwha, who are themselves Spells released and left to endure in the roiling sea until they became power itself. The Realm is rulership over not only Mana, but all power and acts of Spellcraft itself. Mana drips back into the Boundless Sea from the Tapestry as water is wrung from cloth. With that mana comes the resdiual craft of Mages. It is thought that over time the broken sentances of ordered will coallesed into what might be considerewd a form of life. Another consideration is how un forgiving the Realm is to material Life. All food is made of Tass ad physical bodes find litle nutrition in the abstracted work of will. The floating Islands are not but crystal and hanging spellwork. The Watchtower The Watchtower of the Endless Clouds most frequently manifests as a pillar of mist shimmeing rainbow hues in the light of the Source. It rises out of the water of the Source upward toward the Source above. An impossible structure befitting an impossble Realm. Arcana of The Boundless Sea Prime The Subtle expression of The Boundless Sea is the Arcanum of the Prime. The realm is a place of power. Its purpose is to provide the fount of Mana for all of the Supernal and thus to connect directly the Source to the Materal. Prime represents that mastery over magic and all Kaitoro are imbued with this insight. Space The Boundless Sea is not infiite by breadth but by inverted fold of Space leading ever back and expanding. It lends to a simple truth, to see all of the Sea is to have lived eternity over again. Kaitoro quickly learn to master Space to survive a landsace without a defined scope of relative distance. Fate- Inferior It is widely accepted that there is a lack of clear purpose found in the Mana Seas and Islands of Tass. The Boundless Sea is was never ment to have any destiny past being the resouvour of Mana for creation. Here Spell Storms arise without cause and wreak havoc with any sense of reason. Kaitoro are raely able to control their own destinies as a result. Like their Tower they are rather acceptiong of simply enduring no matter the storm or adveristy. The Mastery of Fate is a concept that does not come lightly to the Astromancers. Inhabitants: The Taniwha The Taniwha are living spells. Once fragments of intentions of power, the structures coaleseced in the fertile waters of pure Mana, growing ever more complex over time. Now they swim and fly, constructs of will and vibrants in their diversity. All Arcana can be seen in their makeup, though Fate patterns are rare. They all seem masterful of Spell work and are non are truley bound by the laws of Space as they govern the material. An inifinite variety of species make up what Mages classify together as Taniwha. But it is common to think of only the most influenical of the Creatures, defined simply by their reaction othe presence of WIllworkers. Most Taniwha are feircly aggressive, almost all now collasal serpentine monsters. They duel one another as often as not, their struggle stris the pooling power of the Realm, causing great storms of Spacial Anomoly and Magical Ban. They seem to embody the Arcanum of Prime more then their kin. The Second group are more placid, if not activly helpful. The Whaitere are nomally small then their more aggrisive kin. At times guiding and nurture at others playful and mischievious. They are myrterious in their motivation. And seem more capable in the Arcanum of Space. The Oracle of the Endless Clouds It is assumed the Oracle of the Boundless Sea was acturally lost in his realm, watching the ascension war from afar but either unable or unwilling to intervene. How he came to the descion to raise a Tower is even more obscure. One version is the Oracle tired of his inablility to map the Sea and sought to began spinning space into a fine thread to be knitted into firm clouds that rose ever upward. Creating a vertical birdge linking one end of the Sea's Souce back into itself. This forced order on a place without purpose and altered the realm's link with the Material. Forging the Tower. Another version says the Oracle found what ever it was he sought and thus made to return, but it was then he realised the damage done to creation at the hands of the Exarchs. Infuriated he sought to rally action and call down to humanity, that they might learn to look up toward a differnet horizen.